The Motives of a Man, and the Monsters of Men
by the penmans mind
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so please don't flame me! This is the story of Magua's past, and what sparked his motives of such revenge. This is loosely based off of movie. I do not own Last of the Mohicans but the drawing and character Alawa is completely mine! rated T for some violence and very sad parts. Don't like don't read. Please comment!


Magua led the long party of braves along the narrow path confidently yet careful for the intruders he knew would come. He kept his grip tight on a rope that held the pale haired yangeese girl's wrists together. He especially wanted to keep this girl, he wanted her to warm his bed at night. And start a new family, the family he never had the chance to start.

His eyes were on the rock wall that rose above them. He felt a smile tug at his lips as the expected young warrior appeared. Angry and ready to fight as he ran forward toward the war party. Magua gripped the girl's ropes tight and pulled her against him as he pressed himself against the rock side. And with one arm he motioned for some of his braves to go forth.

The brave young warrior defeated them with much quickness, his gaze set on the shuddering woman in Magua's cold grasp. Magua, during the bloodshed, gazed longingly at the blond hair. Her blue eyes were wide, and she was frozen in terror. He shook his head smugly and looked back up at the young warrior. He bared his teeth as he stared coldly at Magua, and then down at the woman. Then the warrior let out a yell and unsheathed a sharp knife. And Magua did the same, quickly handing the yangeeze woman to another warrior and lifting a tomahawk.

The two men jumped onto a large boulder, circling each other slowly like wild beasts. Magua watched him carefully, quickly identifying the lone warrior's inexperience. He saw the warrior steal nervous glances at the blond haired woman. Magua smiled, and in an effort to disturb the warrior whispered,

"The yellow hair is mine."

Taking the bait, the warrior turned and yelled, charging Magua. Magua quickly sidestepped the young man's attack and quickly obliterated the warrior's arm with his tomahawk. The warrior stepped back, looking down at the limp useless arm. Magua quickly started circling the vulnerable warrior again. Remembering how his father had trained him in fighting, and how it was best to trick your enemy, and make them make the first move

The warrior tore his gaze away from Magua, and stared at the yellow haired woman. Magua saw the longing the two people had for each other. He felt a twinge of hesitation to kill the man, remembering his past lover. But then he shook his head, and quickly taunted the warrior again by inching his way back toward the captive woman, reaching his arm out and stoked her yellow tresses, causing her to freeze in terror.

The warrior quickly let out a roar and bolted toward the woman. But Magua caught the warrior and brought him to the ground. Magua unsheathed his knife and pressed the blade against the young warrior's throat. He heard the young woman cry out and be held back by one of his own warriors. Magua gazed down at the young man, who stared at the woman. His face set in stone as he held very still, yet his arm reached for the knife at his side. Magua saw the determination and desperation in the young warrior's eyes. Magua felt his temples throb as he pushed his own horrible memories away and plunged his knife into the young warrior's heart. The warrior grunted and stiffened, but quickly went limp.

Magua felt something tremble in himself as he stood up and pushed the warrior's motionless body off the side of the cliff side path. He turned and saw the yellow hair turn pale and as he stepped closer she squirmed out of the warriors grasp. She stared at him with much hate in her gaze as she slowly stepped onto the boulder which they had fought on. Magua frowned and gently held out a hand, she stared at him as he slowly motioned her to come closer. She gazed down into the forest floor that laid below them. And then looked back up at him, and to Magua's horror, the woman stepped off the edge and fell off to her death. Where her lover rested.

Magua stood there frozen, staring at the place the yellow haired woman had stood. His arm still outstretched. His mind churning with much memory of his past. But he was disrupted by the sound of gunfire and yelling. He quickly bolted into the forest, pursued by the father of the warrior. Magua felt his head become light and had his vision blur as memory flooded his conscience although he kept running.

_Magua found himself at his homeland, he sat alone in a log canoe with a line of rope in his hand's as he fished with the bait sinking in the water. He stared at the shore, his feet on the other edge of the canoe as he softly whistled lazily. He was only eighteen season's at the time, before the thing that had changed him forever had happened._

_ He heard some splashing at the shore behind him, he glanced behind is shoulder and saw some of the woman playing in the water. He quickly averted his gaze respectively, feeling sheepish, and pulled his bait back up and rowed to where the women were not in sight and again resumed fishing alone. _

_ He felt a tug at the line, he quickly stood up and tugged the rope. The fish on the other end quickly pulled the opposite way. And it quickly became a tug of war, but after thirty seconds, the fish began to swim toward the surface. Magua quickly gather the rope and pulled until a wave of water splashed up. He quickly fell back into the canoe from the sudden soak. He quickly sat up and gathered the fishing rope in his fist and looked over the edge of the canoe and felt his heart drop. _

_"What the?" He yelled angrily. _

_ Blood flowed in the water as a young woman moaned and picked the hook out of her arm. Which quickly began to bleed worse. Magua swallowed the large lump in his throat as the woman stammered._

_"I- I am sorry. I swam into your hook, ah"_

_ The woman winced as she held her arm and looked up at him, and both quickly realized that the woman was nude. The woman quickly plunged until she was chin deep in the water. Magua reddened and looked down while gathering the twine in his hands. _

_ Magua glanced at the woman, he recognized her as one of the chief's servant's. Who he often saw gathering food and herbs and serving the chief's daughters. She was very pretty, her long hair floated around her and concealed her nudity. Magua still was respectful, although angry, as the woman quickly turned and tried to swim to shore._

_ A few days later he was walking to the village, a slain deer strapped to his back ready to be gutted and cooked. He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching, he turned and saw the woman he had caught earlier run toward him. Her hair was even with her hips and she wore them with two beautiful feathers. _

_ "Hello," she said kindly, slowing down to walk evenly with him. Magua glanced at the woman, she held a basket full of corn. He averted his gaze to the ground._

_"Hello." He replied, his voice faint and low, he did not have the patience for the woman right now._

_The woman shyly smiled at him, and looked down at the ground. They kept walking for a few minutes in silence except for the sound of the woman's clumsy steps._

_"I am called Alawa, how are you called?" She asked, stopping and looking at him. Magua kept walking and merely gave her a parting glance. _

_"Go away." He muttered._

_She furrowed her delicate brow and kept standing there, Magua stopped when he realized the woman stood there hurt. He heaved a heavy sigh and slowly tuned around and said,_

_"I am called Magua."_

_ Alawa slowly smiled, although her eyes revealed she was still hurt. Magua tried not to stare into them, although her thick lashes and hazel eyes drew his gaze. _

_"You- you have beautiful eyes." He stammered, trying not to feel guilty for his bitterness. And felt the pressure on his chest ease as Alawa smiled._

_"Thank you, you seem very strong, I can't even lift some large tree branches." Alawa said motioning to the buck that rested on his shoulders and the wound in her arm from the hook.. "And I can't drag a woman out of the water with my bare hands."_

_ Magua felt a smile tug at his lips as the woman blushed and slowly walked toward him, but then past him. He quickly caught up to her, and walked with her until a screech came from the chief's lodge._

_"Aaaaalaaawaaa!" One of the chief's daughters cried. "I am hungry!"_

_ Alawa's smile faded as she slowly glanced at Magua, and stammered. _

_"I am sorry, I have to go."_

_ Then Alawa quickly ran away into the lodge, where the girls began to complain and ask for things from her. Magua watched her, and then stared down at the buck. Then he slowly walked to the entrance of the chief's lodge and sat the buck on the ground._

_ Alawa ran to the door and smiled at him and looked down at the buck, she sighed and took one of the large animal's legs and pulled. Achieving nothing except perhaps pulling the leg out of its socket._

_ Magua sighed and shook his head and lifted the deer and sat it down by the other servants as they quickly dissected the deer. Magua stole a glance at Alawa and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, and he quickly turned and left without a word._

_ The next day Magua had given the pleasure to himself to join one of the feasts his friend the chief's oldest son often threw. He normally did not join in their drunken foolishness, but knowing it was at the chief's home, he came, wanting to see more of Alawa._

_ When he arrived the feast had already been run past its prime, many men were drunk or asleep. Leaving some of the other men babbling like a hoard of fools. Magua found his friend and sat silently beside him, the chief's son smiled drunk at him and offered some firewater. But frowned when Magua did not want any, but put the alcohol away. _

_ Magua listened to his friend babble, but his eyes scanned the walls of the longhouse looking for Alawa. When he found her, he let out a light sigh and had his gaze linger on her. She was working, trying to throw away the empty bodies of liquor while covering each man with a blanket. She had circles under her eyes and she worked slowly._

_ Magua glanced back at the warrior who had started arguing with another man, then Magua slipped away to lean against the wall beside Alawa as she worked. He studied her bent over form as she picked up a glass bottle. Then Magua leaned closer and touched her shoulder._

_ Alawa jumped and dropped the bottle, which shattered to pieces when it fell onto the ground. She winced as she looked up at him then back down at the pieces. And she slowly whispered,_

_"W-What are you doing here?" She stammered, pulling a piece of glass out of her foot. Magua quickly picked her up and sat her down beside him and ducked them both into the shadows._

_"I'm sorry about your foot, how is your arm?" He muttered quietly, Alawa bowed her head shyly and looked up at him worriedly when she rolled up her sleeve to show a red swollen bump that oozed. He saw the way she bit her lip to keep tears back as he touched the wound gently._

_"It is worse than I feared, it is infected." He whispered, Magua looked saw her hand shake, he felt him arm tingle, until he felt much warmth when Alawa intertwined her fingers in his and leaned into him. Magua felt quickly wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. She looked up at him and sheepishly blushed and looked down at her toes. _

_ "You need to get that treated quickly, come with me." He ordered sternly, gripping an unopened bottle of firewater and leading her out of the chief's wigwam with one arm. He stopped when he arrived at a small wigwam. Fit for only a few people._

_ Magua led her in and sat her down on his sleeping pallet as he turned and pulled out his knife and a white cloth. Magua quickly tore it to strips and watched her for a moment. She studied her surroundings with curious eyes like a child. He shook his head and forced himself to tear his gaze away from Alawa. He instead sterilized his knife by pouring some of the firewater onto the blade and drying it on one of the strips of cloth. _

_ "Alawa, I am going to have to release the infection, it will be painful at first, but after you will feel better." Magua muttered softly, he turned and reached for her arm. But Alawa cringed at the knife and pulled away in fear._

_"I-I can't." She stammered, her face pale. Magua scowled at her and shook his head. _

_"You can, you just won't." His irritated tone sharp. Alawa looked up at him, her eyes shining, she bit her lip and turned her head away, squinting her eyes shut, and she held her arm out stiff. Magua looked at her and gently held her arm and cut into the wound. Causing Alawa to whimper as he squeezed the wound and release the puss. _

_ "I am going to wrap the wound so you cannot harm it any further. Do not have he wound in water, or it will get worse." He explained as he sniffed the firewater before taking a swig and pouring some on the bandage. And then abruptly wrapping her arm and tying it tightly._

_ Alawa squeaked and fought back tears as pain radiated her arm. She let out a sigh of relief we Magua let go of her arm and began to put away the supplies. She looked down at her bandaged arm, and quietly whispered._

_"Th-thank you. You are so kind to me, sometimes, you seem like the only one."_

_ Alawa watched as Magua froze, his back was turned to her as he washed the knife. He stared at her through the knife's reflective surface and felt his heart thunder. He set his knife down and crossed his legs and heard Alawa shift and shiver. He slowly looked down and muttered,_

_"Alawa,"_

_ Alawa's head shot up at her name. Magua's back was still turned to her, his shoulders were tense and his head was lowered. Alawa slowly crawled over to his side and sat even with him. He shot a piercing side-glance at her before quickly turning his head away and rubbing his neck uncomfortably. Alawa crossed her bony legs and folded her hands in her lap. Staring at them silently even though she felt like questioning him._

_ Then she noticed his hand slide towards hers and gently grasp hold of hers. She felt a chill run up her spine as she savored the warmth of his fingers clasped around hers. She slowly closed her fingers on his and leaned against his side. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart and felt much satisfaction when he wrapped an arm around her and buried his nose in her hair and breathed. Never had either of them felt loved, until now._

A year later…..

_ Magua carried his newly wedded wife into their own wigwam. She smiled as he sat her down on a pile of soft furs and eagerly seated himself next to her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and blushed, studying her toes as Magua openly leaned forward and kissed her forehead. They both felt giddy as Alawa quickly turned to him and smiled and leaned closer and kissed his lips._

_ Magua froze, and stayed still until she crept closer and sat herself in his lap. Leaned her head against his chest, he sighed and smiled, stroking his wife's soft hair as she burrowed deeper into his warm embrace. Magua smiled and quickly trapped her and began to kiss her face. Alawa giggled as she tried to hide her face. But eventually gave into her husband's sweet flirting._

_ Magua had been walking from a successful hunt when he saw Alawa running toward him; her arms spread out wide as she screamed with much excitement. Magua dropped hi deer and caught her in his arms and listen as she began to ramble with much excitement. _

_"Alawa, I don't understand." He muttered. Alawa looked at him and smiled wider and jumped happily._

_"Magua, oh, I am with child! You will be a father!" she said, Magua felt time freeze, him, a, a father? He smiled and scooped up his wife and laughed with excitement. Alawa quickly took hold of his hand and pressed it on a pocket in her stomach._

_ "Ohhh, I don't know if I am ready for this." She whispered anxiously, Magua frowned at her and took hold of her hand._

_"We both aren't, but we will start this together." He told her, she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, and she hugged his neck._

_"I love you so much Magua." She whispered._

_But the young couple's joy was cut short._

_ Five days later, Magua was again returning from a hunting trip. As he approached his village, he saw thick black smoke clouding the air. He dropped his deer, and bolted toward his village. But he arrived too late, dead bodies of red coats and his people were strewn everywhere. He felt tears sting his eyes as he saw his once foolish friend, the chief's son, lie dead on the ground. He felt his heart race as realization came to him._

_Alawa, where is Alawa?_

_ He ran through the ruins, shouting out his lover's name. Until finally he heard a pained moan come from under a pile of burn logs. He raced to the pile of embers and threw them off, finding his wife half dead upon the ground._

_"Ma-Magua?" She asked, he felt his heart shrivel as she stared ahead. Her eyes grey and blind, _

_"Alawa, I am here."_

_ Alawa smiled, and held up a lone arm. Magua quickly took hold of it and pulled his wife out of the ashes. Both of her legs were broken, and one of her arms drug limply at her side._

_"Alawa, can you hear me, I-I am going to make you better." He said, his voice breaking as she fell silent. Magua shook his head and pulled his wife close to him. Weeping into her stiff hair, she slowly clasped her fingers around his hand, and leaned her head against his chest._

_"I love Magua." She said, her voice faint and pained._

_"Magau loves you too, so very much." He blubbered, but that did not stop Alawa from slowly smiling, and then dying in his arms. _

Magua's vision cleared and he found himself trapped, the warrior's angry father standing before him. He felt his heart become heavy in his chest. His eyes stung as he fought against the father, but failed because of the heavy burden of his own emotions and having been distracted by his memories and watched as the angry father broke his arm. And ended his life.

_ After the blackness had swept over him, Magua found himself in his fishing canoe. Whistling lazily as he rested in the shade. He looked up when he heard a creak and saw Alawa before him. Her lovely smile graced her face and her eyes watered. Magua quickly sat up in shock. And quickly took hold of his wife's hand. _

_ "I missed you Alawa." He whispered, Alawa smiled, and once more took comfort in is protective embrace._

_"I waited here for you, waiting for you to come. And we could go to the new world together." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. Magua smiled,_

_"Yes, I will row us there."_

_ And then he pushed the canoe away from the shore and took one of the oars and began to row toward the east where the sun raised every day. He watched his young wife while doing so, and, after three years, felt his heart become light, and warmth envelop him with the happiness and kindness he had once had._


End file.
